<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Tied Up by TheBlueSiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738429">A Little Tied Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueSiren/pseuds/TheBlueSiren'>TheBlueSiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, dom!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueSiren/pseuds/TheBlueSiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester X Reader</p>
<p>Summary: Sam gets captured while the two of you are working a case, luckily Sam has a girl like you to rush in and save the day, but as payment for saving his ass, you decide to take advantage of his current condition. *wink wink*</p>
<p>Warnings: Pretty much Porn Without Plot, Slight bondage kink if you squint, language, Sex in unconventional situations, slight Dom!Reader, more Dom!Sam towards the end, SMUT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Tied Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requests are always open, I'm terrible at getting fics out in timely manners cuz I'm garbage. But I'm still trying!! (Based on Season 13, Episode 11.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a little nest, Dean called it 'a milk run mission'. So you and Sam could handle this one together, but you knew that was just an excuse so he would get to stay at the bunker all by himself, walk around naked, and watch porn as loud as he wanted. It was just as well for you and Sam anyway, you could be as lovey as you wanted or flirt shamelessly and not have to worry about all the dirty looks and glares.</p>
<p>You guys blew into town and got right down to business, checking for local witnesses or security camera leads. You were just on the way back to the motel, taking a short cut across a scummy alleyway when Sam and you were jumped by three vampires. Long story short, Sam attempted to take on all three while shoving you away and telling you to run. Typical Sam Winchester. Always the martyr.</p>
<p>The vampires didn't seem to take much interest in you anyway, they had snatched up Sam and drove away in a black SUV before you could even get your first punch in. Apparently they underestimated you, thought you weren't much of a threat to them. Big mistake.</p>
<p>Sloppy. You thought to yourself as you wiped the last of the blood off your machete with the shirt of a freshly beheaded corpse. They hadn't even frisked Sam for his phone before driving him all the way to their 'secret' nest hide out. It took you less than ten minutes to track Sams cell and let them lead you to an abandoned hospital fifteen minutes out of town.<br/>Seven bodies, one by one all, came scrambling to you like sheep to the slaughter. A whole nest down, rescued Sammy, and it wasn't even eleven o'clock. You cracked your neck and sheathed your knife, taking off down the winding hallway to try and find where they stashed your boyfriend. </p>
<p>"Sammy?" You called sweetly, almost teasingly.</p>
<p>You knew you were never going to let him live down the fact that he had gotten himself nabbed by the most incompetent monster nest of all time.<br/>You couldn't help but chuckle to yourself a little as you turned into a dark room at the end of the first floor where you heard indistinct muffling and the scrapping of table legs on the floor.</p>
<p>"Tis I! Your white knight, come to save the damsel!" you announced dramatically as you flipped on the lights and your eyes landed on your lover.</p>
<p>And what a sight he was.A light sheen of sweat formed on his brow, the vein in his neck straining beautifully and tempting your eyes all the way down to the top three buttons of his white dress shirt that had been ripped open. You could see the dark spirals of his chest hair and his tattoo peeking from behind the silky ripples of his shirt. Your eyes trailed all the way down his body, to his black slacks and the outline of his impressive length. Even flaccid, you could almost always see that Sam was packing. And the position he was stuck in, held to the examining table by leather belts, was doing absolutely nothing to conceal Sams manhood.</p>
<p>"(Y/N)!! Thank God..." Sam sighed in relief as he saw you appear around the dark corner.</p>
<p>You bit your lip and swayed your hips purposefully as you slowly approached the table.</p>
<p>"My my, what have we here?" you purred suggestively, finally getting close enough to be able to run your hands over the taught muscles of Sams thighs.</p>
<p>You couldn't help but smile at the doe look in Sams eyes as you shamelessly ran your hands up the smooth material of his suit pants. No matter where you were, every inch of Sams body always reacted to you in the most delicious way. His steeled muscles rippled beneath your hands and you kept your eyes locked on one another as your fingertips inched closer and closer towards his center.</p>
<p>"Are you really doing this to me?? Here??" Sam almost whimpered as his head fell back to the metal table with a low thud, his eyes darting around the room in search of anything to <br/>distract his blood from flowing south.</p>
<p>You hummed out a low giggle and promptly swung your leg over the cold metal table and straddled your lovers hips, forcing his attention back to you. Sliding your hands from his waist up each of his rocky abs, you reveled in the tight muscles beneath you. When your hands continued up his chest, they were interrupted by the leather strap across his chiseled pecks. You huffed slightly and began to unclasp the offending article.</p>
<p>Sam let out a little relieved sigh when he felt your hands begin to unravel the tight band across his chest. He couldn't wait to be off this damn table and kissing the living daylights out of you. His repose faltered slightly when he didn't feel your hands reach for the leather cuffs binding his arms, and instead began teasing at the remaining buttons of his dress shirt.</p>
<p>"(Y/N)..." Sam warned almost in a low growl.</p>
<p>"Come on baby..." You cooed, leaning over and pressing your chest with his so you could nibble at the column of Sams sculpted neck.</p>
<p>"I saved you from all the big bad vampires! There's no one around for miles... and I very rarely get to have you at my mercy like this... Can't I have just a little taste... Daddy??"</p>
<p>Sams body reacted to you instantly, hardening almost completely under your clothed core. You rarely called him that, but every time you did it never failed to set him on fire.</p>
<p>"You're playing a dangerous game Baby Girl... I won't be held responsible for what happens to you when I get out of these." Sam tugged on his restraints and lowly growled into your ear before giving it a quick nibble as you started to trail your lips down his collarbone.</p>
<p>You loved it when Sam talked to you like that, there was no doubt already a puddle forming in your panties. Your fingers worked open button after button on Sams shirt, and your mouth left open wet kisses on each new patch of exposed skin. The taste of Sams skin was always intoxicating, natural spices and a bitter sweetness flooded your mouth as you licked and nipped at each of his tensing muscles. You could tell that Sam was enjoying this just as much as you were, because his hardened member started bucking into your hips and creating the most delicious pressure.</p>
<p>When Sams shirt was finally all the way unbuttoned and pushed away from his hard chest, you moaned slightly at the sight. His tanned skin, the wisps of chest hair, the midnight black tattoo, it was all just too much for a girl to handle.</p>
<p>You quickly tossed your shirt over your head and smirked as Sam raked his eyes over you and pulled his bottom lip beneath his teeth. Slowly you leant over Sam again and pressed your pillowy breasts against his chest before kissing him sweetly. Sam wasn't really in the mood for sweet though, he pressed his lips into yours as hard as he could and swiped his tongue along your bottom lip, searching for entrance. When you granted it to him Sam moaned into your mouth and kept trying to grind his hips harder into yours. When you finally pulled away, you let your teeth gently scrape over the hollow of Sams throat. You kept your eyes fixed on his face as you continued to drag your mouth down his chest, between his pecks, over each ripple of his abs, until finally you had scooted back far enough to feel his belt buckle under your chin.</p>
<p>Sams eyes were dangerously dark as he watched you unbuckle his belt and tug on the zipper of his pants. His sharpened stare was meant as a warning, but you took it as more of a challenge as you tugged his pants down just enough to reveal his erection straining through his boxers. You could practically hear Sam grinding his teeth as you mouthed his covered cock and ran your nails up and down his thighs.</p>
<p>When you heard the tell tale sounds of leather stretching and giving way from Sams incessant prying, you decided it would probably be best to give him some relief (or you really were going to get yourself in trouble).</p>
<p>In one swift tug, you freed Sams hard member. The tip was swollen and weeping, but you could tell that he still wasn't completely stiff, so you took it upon yourself to fix that. You took the head of his cock into your mouth and suckled lightly, Sams muscles contracted even tighter and a primal grunt forced itself out from behind clenched teeth.</p>
<p>"Fuck Baby Girl..." Sam cursed, pulling even harder against his restraints.</p>
<p>You smiled around him at his encouragement and took him deeper into your mouth. Even at half mast you could never fit all of Sam in your mouth, so your hands squeezed and stroked the base of his thick cock while you tongued at the sensitive vein underneath the head. You knew this always drove Sam crazy, and you could tell how much he loved it by the slight tremor in his hips and the way he growled low in his chest. He was almost painfully hard now, his girth made your jaw ache and by now you were sure you were dripping.</p>
<p>Sam swallowed a whimper as your mouth left him and you returned to standing beside the table. His sanity was about to snap from all your incessant teasing, but he stilled as you slowly rolled your leggings down your ass. His mouth started to water as more and more of your supple skin came to view, first your legs, then you unclasped your bra teasingly slow and let it fall to the ground with a smirk. Finally you slipped your panties down your thighs and strode back over to him.</p>
<p>You nearly tripped over yourself in your haste to climb back into Sams lap, the only thing you could think about was having him inside you, you needed it. When you finally perched yourself on top of Sams length, you wasted no time sinking down until he was buried to the hilt.</p>
<p>This time Sam didn't bother trying to bite back his moan, you always just felt too damn good. You moaned with him as you began softly rocking your hips. Sams cock felt so delicious inside you, the friction from even the slightest of movement was able to put you right on the edge. You softly rubbed your finger tips over your clit and you knew you'd be coming in no time at all. Sam watched you as you rode him, your breasts bouncing slightly, you were panting and whining as you got closer and closer to your edge. But Sam needed more.</p>
<p>You were so caught up in your own throes of pleasure you didn't even notice Sams biceps straining against the ever weakening leather of his restraints. That is, until they snapped.<br/>One moment you were on the edge of the most blissful orgasm, ridding Sam into oblivion. The next moment, Sams arms were wrapped around your waist and he was hauling you up and off the table completely. The next few seconds were only blurs of shapes and colors as Sam dropped your legs to the floor, spun you in his arms, and folded you over the metal table and plowed his hard cock back into your aching channel.</p>
<p>You practically screamed out your moans of pleasure as Sam roughly fucked into you from behind. One of his hands pressed into the center of your back, keeping your chest firmly pinned to the table. While the other tangled itself in your hair and tugged harshly.</p>
<p>"I told you I wouldn't be held responsible for what happened when I got loose Baby Girl..." Sam growled in between thrusts.</p>
<p>The hand that was pressing into your back traveled down to your ass, squeezing it harshly before continuing down your thigh and hoisting your leg up to rest on the table beside you. Sam new this angle would open you up more to his harsh thrusts, hitting all those special spots that made you scream for him. He gave you a couple of test nudges with the tip of his cock, delighting in the way your back arched and your nails tried to find purchase in the smooth metal beneath you.</p>
<p>"Now you're gonna be a good girl and take it all..."</p>
<p>Your momentary reprieve was over as Sam resumed his vicious pace, slamming his hips into yours and drawing every single wanton and sinful noise from your mouth. All you could do was arch into Sams touch and take every ounce of pleasure he gave you as you felt the beginnings of an earth shattering orgasm approaching. You couldn't even find the words to tell Sam you were close as he drilled into your over stimulated pussy. You came with a scream of his name and Sams release came close after yours as he felt your walls milk him dry.</p>
<p>Sam braced his arms on either side of you and you could feel his hot breath as he panted against the back of your neck. After a few moments he began peppering wet kisses along your shoulder blades and he slowly eased himself out of your center.</p>
<p>Sam chuckled softly and you slowly worked up enough strength to face him and stare at him questioningly.</p>
<p>"Next time I get to save the day and have my way with you while you're tied up." Sam gave you a cheeky grin before scooping you up in his arms and placing a searing kiss to your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>